Si te vas
by Yahg
Summary: MMM un setoXIshizu,dedicado a todos los fans de la pareja ( si es quelo hay) Songfic.


¡¡¡Hey!!!! he llegado nuevamente y aunque no he tenido mucho éxito en esta sección realmente no me interesa, con el poco que tengo estoy feliz, pero como la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere llego aquí con un nuevo fic, que surgió en una rato con inspiración ( alguien mas cree que la inspiración es rara)  
  
-  
  
Bueno unas notitas antes de empezar este es un One-Shot, la pareja mmm no se si a muchos les guste; la pareja es un Kaiba X Ishizu.Espero les guste. Sean buenos y dejen sus opiniones sobre este trabajito que esta dedicado a todos aquellos que gusten de la pareja.  
  
Unas notas más:  
  
-Este es un song-fic con la mayor parte de la canción "Si te vas" de Mago de Oz. (Algo así como el 90%)  
  
-simbología  
  
- Acciones ( ) Pensamientos  
  
-los pensamientos están intercalados entre los personajes. Pero se enfocan mas a lo que Seto siente por ella.  
  
Vamos con el fic.

* * *

Fic: Si te vas

* * *

En una madrugada en donde la oscuridad se hacía presente antes de dar la bienvenida a la luz del día un joven se encontraba esperando que el evento llegara, mientras que meditaba lo que últimamente había sucedido. La meditación era algo normal en él, pero en esta ocasión mas que por deseo había sido por que el malvado y tierno sueño lo había abandonado dejando a un Kaiba esperar en su meditación hasta que el sol saliera y recomenzará su rutina diaria.  
  
Todo parecía normal, ya que siempre el era el hijo de la noche; para terminar proyectos de su empresa.  
  
Después de una hora sumido en su mas interiores pensamientos Seto Kaiba se puso de pie, bajo del techo se su casa y se dirigió al baño con la mejor intención de tomar un baño. Una vez en la tina, con el agua fría como el acostumbraba estaba recordando lo que había pasado hace ya unos meses.  
  
Sus pensamientos estaban dando una y otra vez vueltas todas en torno a ella.  
  
La sacerdotisa Ishizu Ishtar, aquella dueña de una par de hermosos Zafiros y que Seto deseaba con su ser, aunque no lo demostraba, porque? Porque no podía permitirse ser vulnerable ante la emoción que alguna vez lastimo tanto su corazón, pero ahora eso era una confusión para el mayor de los Kaiba  
  
**Vengo de tanto perder  
  
Que tuve miedo a tener  
  
Algo por lo que abrir  
  
Mi alma y ponerla a tus pies  
**  
Si lo daría todo por aquella diosa de cobre, lo malo es que ella no correspondía como el esperaba, pero según las palabras de Tea el debía esperar y ese era el problema. El no tenía mucha paciencia.  
  
El se quedo pensando en como obtener su paciencia.  
  
Mientras en un departamento al sur de la ciudad Domino. La joven egipcia estaba pensando sobre la persona que se llevaba sus afectos  
  
** Siento del viento celos  
**  
- Si al menos las cosas fueran mas fáciles. Si nuestras vidas no fueran tan distintas, tan complicadas y sobre todo tan apartadas-Suspiro-Si tú no tuvieras tantas admiradoras tras tus huesos y tu dinero.  
  
** Por acariciar tu cara cada mañana  
  
Y quiero pegarme con él  
**  
-Ishizu tu me hiciste creer en el destino, creer en el amor nuevamente y sobre todo a creer en ti, si creo ciegamente en ti y espero que algún me des la oportunidad adecuada para demostrártelo. No solo creo, si no también deseo estar contigo cada Día de mi existencia verte a diario y decirte cuanto te amo, deseo hacerte feliz.  
  
Y como si mantuvieran un vínculo especial Ishizu sentía el sentimiento con el que Kaiba hablaba y no lo sentía sino que también lo oía, como algo imposible de explicar, pero pareciese que el collar del milenio tuviera más de una cualidad.  
  
** Y a pesar de todo  
  
Que difícil es  
  
Que no me duela estar sin ti  
**  
-OH Kaiba se lo que sientes por que yo también lo siento, pero hay algo que no me permite estar contigo día a día, yo también desearía estar contigo y que sepas de una buena vez lo que siente mi corazón y poder lo gritar como la mujer mas feliz del mundo.  
  
Seto había terminado de darse su baño y ahora se apresuraba a arreglarse había algo en su interior que no lo dejaba estar tranquilo. Por lo que en cinco minutos estuvo listo y salio corriendo, dejando a un Mokuba confundido por su actitud.  
  
Seto se monto en su motocicleta y como instinto se encamino hacía el museo donde la había conocido. Por que hay, ni el mismo lo sabía, pero era algo que no le importaba.  
  
Y a su mente vino el momento en que la conoció, cuando ambos lucharon juntos por rescatar a Marik, cuando el le dijo lo que sentía y ella se quedo callada. Ella realmente había venido a mejorar su vida como la brisa de un nuevo comienzo, eso era para el .Ella era la que cambio su vida la que lo saco de su propia oscuridad. Y ahora sus pensamientos era solamente para ella y para que se quedará a su lado.  
  
Y si Ishizu ya había llegado a aquel museo donde conoció a la reencarnación del sacerdote Seth. Y ahora tal vez y solo talvez lo volvería a ver.  
  
Realmente no quería no lo deseaba, no deseaba ver la cara de Seto, no quería ver a la cara de su ser amado, porque si la veía tal vez no tendría el valor de decirle "adiós"  
  
** Quiero dejar de morir en vida,  
  
Tú me haces vivir  
  
Todo con lo que so  
  
Y nunca pude tener**  
  
Seto venía diciéndose y repitiéndose a si mismo estas palabras era lo que le iría a Ishizu?, tal vez si o talvez mostraría la siempre y usual frialdad para no verla a los ojos y poder quedar con su conciencia tranquila.  
  
** Y quiero dormir en tus ojos  
  
Y al despertar  
  
Beber de tu boca  
  
Todavía de ti tengo sed  
**  
Tranquila? Era una palabra que traía a la mente de Seto lo ojos de Ishizu. Si lo mismo ojos que le provocaban una tranquilidad con solo verlos. Y mas d e una vez que el se perdiera mirándolos, su raro y hermosa luz hacia que Seto sonriera al verlos mirándolo a el y solo al el.  
  
Por fin Seto llego a el museo de Domino y entró corriendo como alma en desgracia. Adentro la encontró a ella quien lo miro con una débil pero calida sonrisa. Una sonrisa que ella solo le mostraba a el.  
  
Las pesadillas de Kaiba se hicieron realidad cuando ella explico que debía retirarse.  
  
-Será permanente?-pregunto Seto esperando la negativa de Ishizu-  
  
-No lo creo, mi misión en este lugar termino, ahora debo volver a casa.  
  
-Seto bajo la mirada, haciendo que sus cabellos cubrieran su rostro- Entiendo  
  
** Y a pesar de todo  
  
Que difícil es  
  
Que no me duela estar sin ti  
**  
Ishizu se quedo en silencio y Kaiba solo le dijo te voy a extrañar-la estrechó entre sus brazos, aún con la mirada en el suelo-Ishizu respondió al abrazo- a cerco sus labios a sus oídos- y suavemente le dijo:  
  
** Yo seré tu aire  
  
Tú serás la piel que cubra mi soledad  
**  
-Así jamás me extrañaras y ambos estaremos juntos.No lo olvides Seto Kaiba.  
  
**Si te vas  
  
Mi amor, si tú te vas  
  
Me volveré a encerrar en vida  
  
Y no saldr  
**  
Kaiba parecía presentar resistencia a lo dicho por la Ishtar y suplico: no te vayas, que si te vas perderé la luz que me alumbró y me enseño el camino, por favor Ishizu quédate conmigo.  
  
A esto Ishizu le carcomió el alma, porque no se iría tranquila dejando a su desolado y abandonada Seto. Por lo que se aferro más a su abrazo y cuando lo soltó –De su cuello retiro el collar del milenio y le dijo:  
  
-Seto no te sentirás perdido, yo estaré junto a ti en cada momento piensa en mi, yo lo haré y por si tienes dudas dejare a tu cuidado este collar, no te sentiras solo nunca mas- inmediatamente le dedico una sonrisa-.  
  
**¿Donde estas?  
  
Mi vida ¿dónde estás?  
  
Pues necesito tu amor para vivir**  
  
Unos meses pasaron Y Seto seguía con su vida diaria ,pero no olvidaba a su diosa y de vez en cuando citaba su nombre cuando le preguntaba al aire: Donde estas Ishizu?  
  
Fin  
  
Espero les haya gustado en lo personal, creo que esta algo loco ,pero me gusto a hora solo falta que ustedes me den su opinión .  
  
Se que no es la historia mas romántica, pero quise que así quedará. Se que dije que sería un One Shot, pero bien podemos modificarlo y hacer una pequeña continuación. Que dicen ustedes.  
  
Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios en un review.  
  
_Donec Eris Felix Numerabis Amicos_


End file.
